Integrated circuit devices traverse a broad range of electronic devices. One particular type include memory devices, oftentimes referred to simply as memory. Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuit devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory has developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage (Vt) of the memory cells, through programming (which is often referred to as writing) of charge storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data state (e.g., data value) of each memory cell. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
A NAND flash memory is a common type of flash memory device, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected together to form an access line, such as a word line. Columns of the array include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series between a pair of select gates, e.g., a source select transistor and a drain select transistor. Each source select transistor may be connected to a source, while each drain select transistor may be connected to a data line, such as column bit line. Variations using more than one select gate between a string of memory cells and the source, and/or between the string of memory cells and the data line, are known.
Input or output buffers are commonly used in integrated circuit devices to condition received data or strobe signals so as to provide output signals having well-defined logic levels, either for internal use or for transmission to external devices. Such buffers generally include some form of differential amplifier responsive to two input voltage signals, such as complementary strobe signals, or a data signal and a reference voltage. In an ideal situation, a differential amplifier will operate to transition its output voltage signal when the two input voltage signals cross, e.g., when they are equal. However, variabilities inherent in typical integrated circuit fabrication, or imbalances in signal termination impedance, may result in a voltage offset, such that the buffer may transition its output voltage signal at a point other than when the two input voltage signals are equal. Such behavior can be a significant error source surrounding setup and hold time requirements for the buffer.